1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to dental matrix bands and, more particularly, to an improved matrix band that is useful with modern restorative materials for filling or repairing teeth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Matrix bands are widely used by dentists while filling cavities on any of the vertical surfaces of a tooth. Matrix bands are typically made like the well-known Tofflemire design. Typical matrix bands are formed of thin, foil-like metal having the characteristics of stainless steel. A matrix band is typically wrapped around the tooth to be repaired and held in place using a conventional retainer appliance. The matrix band facilitates maintaining the restorative material in the cavity until the material cures. The matrix band is removed from about the tooth once the restorative material is set.
In modern dental applications, new restorative materials are used for restoring teeth or filling cavities. These new materials include bonded amalgam alloys and composite resins that bond to the tooth through micromechanical or chemical retention. The advantage to such materials is that a more retentive tooth repair is accomplished. A major disadvantage in using these new materials is that a conventional matrix band, which is typically made of stainless steel, has a tendency to bond to the restorative material undesirably. This bonding between a conventional matrix band and such new materials is a considerable drawback. If the restorative material adheres to the matrix band, the matrix band may be undesirably affixed to the restored tooth or removal of the matrix band results in removing the newly placed filling, also. Therefore, any bonding between the matrix band and the restorative material is highly undesirable.
Dentists have made several ad hoc attempts at preventing the undesirable bonding between such new materials and matrix bands. Currently, dentists use items such as wax, petroleum jelly, cavity varnish or mineral oil placed upon the matrix band in an attempt to prevent the bonding material from adhering to the matrix band. Using such items or materials is less than desirable because such materials may leave a residue on the tooth thereby preventing an optimum bond between the restorative material and the tooth. These materials may also increase the thickness of the matrix band, thereby making it more difficult to work with. Moreover, in some cases, the added material ruins the matrix band.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a matrix band that is useful in tooth restoration applications that does not have a tendency to adhere or bond to modern day restorative materials. This invention provides such a matrix band.